The Poisoned Love
by ohfuckiteverythingistaken
Summary: He always had Erik. When he was scared, Erik was always there. When he was unsure, Erik was always there.   "You said that you will never leave me!" shouted Charles. "You said that you aren't going anywhere!"
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

So they won. He heard mutants' cheers and their excited voices. He really wanted to punch them all. For one moment just lose control. But it wasn't their fault. They didn't know him. They didn't know how he used to be. Erik wasn't a bad person. He was lost.

And Charles didn't help him.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears on the cheeks. He felt memories coming back to him, like a tsunami, pushing him in a very dark place in his mind, full of pain and fear.

"Professor… Are you alright?" asked Banshee.

"Thank you, I am… I am…"

"We know that you were friends with Magneto, but it wasn't your fault… He was just evil." added Havoc.

_He was just evil. _

"I want to be alone."

Boys looked at each other and left the room.

He was alone.

For the first time, he was completely alone.

Charles sat on the floor, hiding face in his hands. He let the tears run down, couldn't stop shaking. The pain was too big. He always had Erik. When he was scared, Erik was always there. When he was unsure, Erik was always there.

"You said that you will never leave me!" shouted Charles. "You said that you aren't going anywhere!"

Alone.

"Come back" he whispered.

He let the memories come back. Because this is all he had. Memories.

* * *

><p>Erik laughed, pushing Charles' hand away.<p>

"Come on, get off me, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" asked Charles with something really weird in his eyes. "Pervert you say?"

"Oh no, you're not-"

Charles pounced on him, tickling Erik and shouting "NOW YOU CAN BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

"OKAY I'M SORRY!"

"OH I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

"TERRIBLE SORRY!"

Erik was already red and had begun to choke.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME, YOU MORON."

"THAT IS MY GOAL AND I FINALLY GET RID OF YOU"

* * *

><p>Charles almost heard Erik's voice saying, "Well, you finally got rid of me, don't you?"<p>

"I'm so sorry, my friend."

But it was too late.

* * *

><p>"WHY DO YOU WANT MY DEATH, I THOUGHT WE ARE FRIENDS!" cried Erik.<p>

Charles finally let him go, couldn't stop giggling. Erik was breathing like he had just run fifty kilometers in few minutes.

"I… fucking… hate… you." Panted Erik.

"Right."

Erik looked at Charles.

"What?"

"You should start apologizing now. Because I said that I hate you. And you care about me. So you should start apologizing to me."

Instead of apologizing, Charles started laughing.

"This isn't funny!"

"If you hate me so much, why won't you just leave?" asked Charles, still laughing.

"You think I won't do this?"

"Yes." Charles smiled, relying on his friend.

They were lying on the bed, hard breathing and smiling like idiots. Charles had his head on Erik's chest. He heard rapid heartbeat and floated along with friend's chest.

"You're right, but only because I'm too lazy to stand up!" muttered Erik, slowly closing his eyes. "I'm so tired, I think I didn't sleep for a really long time."

"It's already late."

"Yes."

"You should go to your room."

"But you're so warm."

Charles closed his eyes, feeling Erik's calm breath.

"Goodnight Erik."

But Erik was already sleeping. Charles turned his head and looked at friend. Erik's face was so peaceful and relaxed like never before.

"Stop staring at me, you moron."

Charles shuddered and smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but some moron decided to stare at me, because he is a fucking pervert."

"He sounds creepy, if he appears again, let me know, I will, you know…" Charles touched his temple and smiled.

"I'm sure it will scare the hell out of him."

"Are you doubting my powerful powers?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare."

"I think you have forgot about my really powerful super secret power."

Erik stopped at the moment.

"But you don't have any-"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

Charles pounced on Erik again, wanted to tickle him, but his friend was faster. Erik pushed Charles on the back and sit on his stomach, looking at him with the winning smile.

"Ha!" said Erik.

"Oh, okay, you won."

"Not so fast, professor."

"Don't hurt me, please! I'm innocent!"

"I have to pay back, my friend. How would I look if I didn't do this? I can't be weak. No compassion for my victims."

"So I'm your victim."

"Yes."

"And you can do with me everything you want?"

"CHARLES YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."

"YET."

"Well."

Erik shook his head in a disgusted expression.

"You even don't deny it. Say it. You want me. Like you never wanted any women." Laughed Erik. "Or men for that matter."

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening to you after the "don't deny it" part."

Erik pressed his hips to friend's ones.

"Right." He whispered, leaning to Charles.

"We… we should go to sleep, my friend." Gasped Charles, pushing Erik away. His cheeks were all red.

Erik was about to say something, but he changed his mind. Charles was acting weird. He thought that they were just messing around, but maybe Charles felt uncomfortably with that and Erik really didn't want to do anything which could make his friend upset.

"Goodnight Charles" said Erik.

Instead of answering, Charles just turned around.

For a moment Erik listened to Charles' deep breath, but then he suddenly pushed himself up to sitting and looked at his friend.

"Oh, why are you so stubborn, Erik? Goodnight."

Erik leaned to Charles' cheek and kissed him gently.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, so I'm giving you next chapter, hope you'll like it too. _**  
><strong>

**II.**

But Charles turned back and looked at Erik. His nose was touching friend's one. They could smell each other. Charles stroked Erik's cheek, calming down friend's mind.

"Why did you do this?" he asked.

Erik looked at Charles, wishing he could see his face, which was covered in darkness.

"Are you mad?"

"No, my friend."

"So you know the answer." Said Erik, trying to calm his voice.

"Just say the word and I will be yours."

Erik felt Charles' fingers, wandering on his chest. Everything was so quiet.

"This won't work." He finally said, pushing Charles away.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you sure that we are on the same sides? What do you want Charles? Peace? I don't believe in peace. People will never accept us. And I will never forgive Shaw until I kill him."

"Killing isn't the right answer." Said Charles, sitting near Erik, gently touching his neck.

"I can't forgive him."

"Erik-"

"Stop it!" Erik jumped out of bed, shaking and feeling tears on his cheeks. "I don't need you or your stupid advices!"

"You were the one who made the first step Erik! You kissed me!"

"So I changed my mind!"

"You can't just-"

"I can do whatever I want! Do you think that you're better than me? So you're wrong, because I won't listen to your orders!" Erik was breathing fast, looking at Charles with a challenging smile. "Never again."

"What… what are you saying?" Charles looked at his friend with a wounded glance. "Orders? That is what you feel?"

Erik didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Come here."

Charles hugged Erik, kissing him on the forehead.

"Say you will never leave me." Asked Charles.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Raven opened the door, entering dark.<p>

"Right, when we want to sleep, you say that it's time for training, when you want to sleep, no one can disturb you, am I wrong,_ professor?_"

"Go away." Had muttered Charles, hiding his head in the pillow.

Instead of listening to brother, she opened the windows, injecting light into the room.

"What the fuck?" she asked, looking at Charles, who was lying in the Erik's arms. Their legs were tangled and bodies really close to each other.

"Oh." Said Charles, shaking Erik.

"I want to sleep you moron. I'm so tired, because of you and everything hurts me, so shut the fuck up and hug me, because you're warm." Answered Erik with closed eyes.

"Erik, I thought at least YOU are straight!" moaned Raven.

Erik screamed, pushing himself up to sitting.

"What are you doing here?"

"The questions is, what are you doing here, in my brother's bed, hugging him and saying that everything hurts you. Which part of body you were talking about? Maybe, I don't know, … your ass?"

"Oh my god, get out. Charles, do something!"

"Raven, please stop panicking, we were talking yesterday really long time and Erik fell asleep."

"IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!"

"Stop shouting, blue girl!" said Erik, hiding himself under Charles' body.

"Erik, what are you doing?" whispered Charles.

"It's so cold outside, okay."

"I think you're just hiding from Raven's rage and using me as your shield. I don't like this idea, just so you know."

"Blue girl?" asked Raven. "Blue girl you say?"

"Help me." Moaned Erik. "I'm innocent!"

Raven jumped on Erik, punching him on the stomach.

"CHARLES DO SOMETHING, SHE IS POSSESSED."

But Charles had just stood up and begun to look for his shirt. When he finally founded it, Erik was almost crying.

"You know, my friend, you also have some powers." Said, leaving the room.

"I HATE YOU!" he heard and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello, such a long time it'd taken you to get here, my friend."<p>

"I still hate you."

Charles looked at Erik and smiled again.

"You look awful. I can't believe that she had beaten you."

"Shut up."

"How could you forget about your powers? It's ridiculous."

"I'm going to throw at you something in a minute. Knife, perhaps." Said Erik, trying to avoid Charles' sigh.

"I have some really good training."

"That's fascinating."

"For you."

Erik raised his head.

"For me? I think that our young mutants need it more than me. I shouldn't be selfish-"

"You shouldn't be lazy."

"Very funny. But I'm not lazy and that's why I'm accepting the challenge."

Charles smiled with something really weird in his eyes.

"I'm glad you did, my friend."

* * *

><p>They were in the forest, in the middle of nowhere, where every sound was weird and dangerous. It was almost two PM, but here they couldn't find each other in darkness.<p>

"Charles" muttered Erik.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just really hate you."

"That is good to know."

"Can we go back? It's freezing."

"We even hadn't started yet."

"I thought the training is – go to the most dark and cold place in the forest and try to not die, listening to Charles' histories."

"Oh, you think that my histories aren't fascinating?"

"Am I the only one who survived listening to them?"

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Too bad." Said Erik without any shadow of guilty in his voice.

"Okay, I guess we can stop here."

Erik fell on Charles, almost knocking them both.

"Do you sometimes listen to me? I'm not saying always, but sometimes?" asked Charles.

"Mmm, let me think about it… No, not really."

"Having you as a friend is a great gift."

"I'm your only friend, you moron."

"No, you're not! I have also Raven and Havok and Banshee…"

"Of course."

Charles looked at Erik with a disappointed sigh.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I wouldn't dare, my master."

"I'll leave you here and then we will see how you get back."

Erik stopped for a moment.

"I thought about some stuff and I think that your histories are fascinating. Never stop talking."

"You will have to do more to make me forgive you."

"What exactly?"

"Just saying."

"Maybe-"

"But now, we have training to do. I want you to make a magnetic field, which can protect you. I will try to read your minds. If I fail, you win."

"Magnetic field? What?"

"Just try to calm yourself down and focus on the task. Feel the metal around you."

"Metal. Around. Me."

"Yes."

"I have one little question. You do know that we are in the forest, right? In forest are usually trees. Made from wood. Not metal."

"Oh yes, that's the hard part."

"So making a magnetic filed isn't hard enough?"

"Nah, you would do this in a minute."

"I'm thrilled that you have so many faith in me, but I don't-"

"Just try, my friend. I believe in you."

Erik looked at Charles, who was staying near him, gently touching his right hand. He closed his eyes, letting energy to surround him. He felt Charles' presence in his mind; trying to read his thoughts, know his fears, his plans…

"Get out." Said Erik, opening his eyes.

"That was great! You didn't see it, but energy was there! It looked like a silver spider's web. Magical!"

"Never. Again."

"What happened? Something hurts you?" Charles crinkled his eyebrows.

"Don't try to break into my mind. Never."

"Erik, I said before that I'll do this to-"

"I don't care! You were looking for something! It wasn't about a stupid training. You don't trust me! What did you find out?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't there, because I don't trust you. Erik, you made a magnetic field!"

"I felt it. You don't trust me."

"Erik, that is enough!"

"Do you want to know what I think? You really want to?"

"Stop this madness!"

"You're so easy to manipulate. I thought, Erik, take a shoot, he will lead you to Shaw. And you didn't suspect anything, didn't you? But then you said those all dramatic things about mutants, that we have to find them and train. We were creating our own army! That is why I decided to stay. But then you happened. Hi, I'm Charles and I'm naïve. I love peace, when I grow up I want to be a professor. Oh and I also have a castle. I really tried to show you that I'm not like you; like any of you. But you couldn't believe that people can be bad. Especially Erik. Erik, he is such a nice boy. He's lost, so we need to help him. His mother was killed so let him be angry all the time, but of course we can stop him from revenge. Not like he had been planning it for almost ten years. Charles can change him. You were only a tool."

"I knew it."

"But then- Wait, what? You knew?"

Charles smiled.

"Of course I did. I'm a telepath, my friend, and you're sadly not. I'd read your mind. The last time I done it was two weeks ago, when I helped you with moving a satellite. Then I felt a change in you; in your plan. I haven't done it today. I won't do this never again without your permission. I trust you Erick. The question is, do you trust me?"

"I hadn't changed my plan that much. I still want to kill Shaw."

"I know."

"And you agree with this?"

"No, but, like I said, I trust you. When the time comes, you will do a right thing."

Erik didn't answer for a long time.

"You're a fool."

"At least a handsome fool." Said Charles with a smile. "Come on, I'm freezing."

"Oh, really? I think I said it an hour ago!"

"But that was you."

"I hate you so much."

"I know my friend, I know."

"I hope you know that I'm not joking. I won't talk to you for all day. Or maybe even two."

"Starting from now?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry though?"

"I'm sta-. Oh, you're good!"

Charles smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Erik needed a break. That's why he had stolen one of the Charles' cars, borrowed some of his clothes and money. He felt like a thief, but it wasn't like he won't come back. Everything was too intense for him. He never had a real friend and Charles wanted a friendship. Maybe even more. But Erik knew that he wasn't and won't be a good friend. He was created to kill. His creator, Shaw, didn't teach him how to be gentle or nice. Instead of this, Erik was one of the most powerful mutants in the world. He thought that is what he wants. Be powerful. But Charles changed everything. Erik couldn't lie to himself, he had have feelings to his friend. But how strong they were?

It couldn't work. Their friendship was already enough. Erik had seen Charles' expression when he mentioned his intentions toward Shaw. Charles was disgusted and scared. Disgusted, because he couldn't believe that anyone can think about killing other person and scared, because Erik was his friend and he didn't want to lose him.

What should he do? He won't change his plans, because of Charles. He was waiting too long. Charles always had everything; money, parents, friends. Actually, maybe he hadn't have a lot of friends, but it was his choice. He didn't grow up in fear and anger.

Erik didn't want to explain himself, because he wasn't a good person. He didn't care about mutants or humans. He knew that some day he'll fight with Charles, because their views were too different. Erik's view was too similar to Shaw's and that was the problem. If Shaw hadn't killed his mother, Erik probably would be on his side. Humans are cowards. They will be afraid of mutants; they will want to control them. And not all of mutants are like Charles. Some of them want to have power just like Shaw. Erik was neither of them. He just wanted to have his revenge. He wanted to be finally free. And if people think that they can stop and capture him, they were in troubles.

Charles believes that humans can live with mutants, but humans want to be the one who have power. They won't allow their own species to extinction, because they aren't that stupid.

Erik stopped the car, parking on the sidelines. The night was coming and he didn't sleep well yesterday. It wasn't Charles' fault, because he was perfectly warm, but Erik had never slept with anyone. Of course he had sex, but she never stayed for a night. The feeling was nice, but being so close to another person was too weird for him and he couldn't fall asleep so he just listened to Charles breathing, knowing that some day he will lose him. But for now he'd let Charles believes. Erik wasn't so cruel.

But also the fact is that Erik obviously had feelings toward Charles and he didn't know what should he do. He couldn't just leave, not only because of Charles, but also because of himself. Erik didn't want to leave. He needed someone. His whole life he was all alone and now he couldn't just let it go.

Erik had hidden his head in hands, looking for answers. How long they will wait for Shaw's move? Russians were already preparing to outflow and Americans issued a notice of coming war. How many days they have? Three? Four? Charles still thinks that Erik won't kill Shaw. After this, he won't look at him like at friend. Erik will take Shaw's place whether he wants it or not. He doesn't really have a choice. And what about humans? When they see who mutants are, they won't distinguish. Shaw is a dangerous mutant? All mutants are dangerous and that is why we have to kill them or lock in a very dark place. The thing is, they won't let mutants live like humans.

Erik raised his head, feeling that his cheeks are all wet. He made a decision. He knew that this decision is going to destroy everything he has now.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." Said Erik, knowing that one day Charles will consider him as an enemy, not a friend.

"I really tried to be good. But it's not that simple. You were good from the day you have been born. I wish I could become good and forgive Shaw for what he did. I wish I could believe in humanity. But I believe in you. I believe that you will beat me and make humans to believe in mutants. I really hope you'll do this, because it's your dream and I love you, my friend. But I also can't let humans to hurt you. And that is why I'll fight with you. I want to protect you. Please, don't hate me for what I'm going to do."

Erik couldn't stop shaking, choking with his own tears. He was sitting in the car, crying and begging for forgiveness.

"Please don't start hating me."

* * *

><p>Charles was waiting for Erik whole night. Raven told him that he is gone few minutes after they came from the training. Charles was thinking that Erik needed an hour alone, to think about everything, but then an hour became two hours and two hours became five hours. What if he got hurt? Charles couldn't fall asleep; he was too busy thinking where can Erik be and trying to find him by his telepathic abilities, but Erik was too far away. Charles hated himself for that weakness; he shouldn't have any weaknesses if he wants to stop Shaw. That is why he noted that he also needs training. But he'll think about it when Erik comes back.<p>

It was already midnight when Charles heard sound of opening front door. He was wondering what Erik would do now. He could just go to his room, not mentioning about his absence, because he will think that no one noticed or go to Charles' room, wanted to explain everything. But Charles knew that Erik never would do something like this and that is why he was in the Erik's room.

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

Charles looked at his friend. Erik was pale and looked sick. His hands were shaking and his hair was all wet, but it wasn't raining outside.

"What happened?" asked Charles.

"I needed… time. To think."

"And that is why you look like you have been fighting with someone?"

"Maybe my decision wasn't a good one." Said Erik, going to the bathroom. "Go away. I want to wash myself and go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay. I will wait."

Erik looked out behind the door. Charles noticed that Erik was already naked, feeling that his cheeks are becoming red.

"Like I said, I want to sleep and with you I can't sleep."

Charles felt like Erik had just punched him and Erik had to see his expression, because he added:

"Not because of you, moron, it's because I can't sleep with anyone. I just can't. I didn't sleep well yesterday. I'm tired."

"Oh" said Erik, trying to calm his voice. "Well, I guess you're alright, so I will go to my room."

But he didn't move. Erik sighed.

"I'm alright."

"I feel you're not. You're suffering. Let me help you."

"You said you won't-"

"I don't have to read your mind to know that you're lying to me. Don't push me away. You need me just like I need you."

"I know I need you! That is why I came back!"

"Well, I thought you came back, because you had noticed that my clothes don't fit you."

Erik couldn't hide a smile.

"I didn't want to wear them, I wanted to burn them. They're awful."

"Thank you, I can always count on your helpful advice."

Charles stood up, slowly approaching to Erik. His friend had a towel wrapped on his hips, but his body was already wet.

"We… You shouldn't-" started Erik, but he couldn't end a sentence.

"You'd promised me that you wouldn't leave me."

"I know."

"So why are you planning to do this anyway?" asked Charles shakily. "I don't have to read your mind to see that you have chosen the wrong decision."

"It's wrong for you, but-"

"I'm not talking about killing Shaw, my friend. You decided to sacrifice our friendship, but I still don't know why."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you have to. The war with Shaw is matter of a few days. I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't let me leave you." Said Erik, attracting Charles to himself. He gently touched his temple, giving Charles his last happy memory, the day when they met and what he felt, when Charles saved him from drowning, when he said that he isn't alone anymore, what he thought.

Charles kept his eyes closed, feeling tears on his cheeks.

"You didn't have to-"

"Never forget me." Asked Erik, kissing Charles firmly.

Charles was moaning when Erik kissed his eyes, mouth and neck. He'd gently bitten his ear, undressing him and using his power to unzip Charles' pants.

"I thought you're tired."

"Not that tired." Said Erik with a smile. "And now, can you kindly shut up, I'm trying to work here."

* * *

><p>"I hate you" finally moaned Charles.<p>

Erik just laughed.

"My ass hurts so bad."

"Oh well. Wasn't it you, screaming 'harder, harder'?"

"Actually it was 'faster'."

"Mm, I see" muttered Erik, hiding his head in Charles' chest. "Since we're in my place, can we sleep a little longer? Like, whole day?"

"No, I have training to do."

"They can wait."

"But I can't." said Charles.

"Wait, you? Like, you having a training?"

"I need it too, my friend. I was trying to find you tonight, but I couldn't, because you were too far away. I need to become stronger."

Erik turned back and looked at Charles.

"Because I was really far away. I knew you'd look for me. I would be scared if you could actually find me. Don't be so hard to yourself."

"I didn't have any training since we got here, Erik."

"Okay, I guess you're telling me it, because you want my help."

"Not really. I want you to take care of young mutants while I will have my training. I don't want anyone to disturb me."

"Do you really want me to train them?" asked Erik, couldn't believe Charles' words.

"Of course. I trust you."

"They're going to be dead after my training."

"Maybe they aren't so weak like you think they are" said Charles with a smile. "You didn't see them in action, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to."

"So now you have a chance."

"You call it a chance, I call it an awful job to do."

* * *

><p>When Erik woke up, Charles was already gone. Erik sighed, thinking about yesterday. He hoped that it won't destroy their friendship. Or maybe they have never been only friends.<p>

But now he had a bigger problem, which contained training and mutants. He had no idea how should he deal with it, because, let's face the truth, he wasn't too friendly. He didn't like people, no matter if they were humans or mutants. People were just annoying and he had grown up all alone, without any friend so he didn't use to surround himself with people. Well, he could count monkey as his friend, but a long time ago, when Shaw found out that Erik enjoyed playing with monkey, he just killed it. Shaw said that nothing should distract Erika from his training. When Erik was young he was thinking that it was his entire fault - mom's death, monkey's death, some people's deaths, because they were too close to Erik. Shaw said that Erik was the one who killed them all and that's why he had to learn how to control his power. He liked saying, "you're a little monster Erik and I want to help you. You don't want to hurt people, don't you?"

Erik shrugged, slowly sitting on the bed, feeling that literally everything hurts him. Maybe I am a monster, he thought, but you're my creator.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Charles was sitting in the secret room. The room wasn't named "secret" only because it sounded funny. Only Charles knew about this one and even his parents didn't know where was their son hiding when he used it.

Charles liked having the advantage. And the room guaranteed that no one would disturb him during his training.

He needed to have wider range of mental without using Cerebro. It's a very useful machine, but it still doesn't work during storms. And he doubt that he will have Cerebro during the battle with Shaw.

Charles calmed his mind, trying to feel mutants around him. He felt Banshee and Havoc, their little lights in darkness and then a huge beam of light. Charles smiled, that was Erik, talking to Raven. She was looking at him with curiosity and... Love? Charles heard Erik's laugh. Suddenly he felt jealous. Not because he wanted to protect Raven, but because he wanted to have Erik only for himself. Oh, of course it was selfish, but true. Charles thought about yesterday. He almost felt their wet bodies and heard Erik's moaning. What if the last night didn't mean anything to Erik?

Charles shook his head, trying to calm his mind again, but it was harder than he thought it'd be. He felt Erik's surprise, but he didn't know what surprised his friend that much, because he stopped listening to his conversation with Raven. Charles slowly retrieved peace and everything went quiet again.

His mind left castle, looking for other mutants. He saw little lights in the forest, but they were only humans. Charles wondered if he should stop them, because they were too near to the castle, but before he could do anything, the huge light blinded him. Charles screamed, feeling big power surrounding his mind. Firstly he thought that someone is attacking him, but it wasn't true at all. The pain was from the mutant, who probably even didn't know that he's hurting someone. The mutant was so powerful that his light was hurting Charles. Charles opened his eyes, still shaking even after ending a telepathic contact.

I need to find him, he thought, third time trying to calm his mind, but this time failing.

The mutant couldn't be far away.

* * *

><p>Charles used his power to make himself invincible. Erik's mind thought that Charles was still training in the castle, when Charles was already in the forest, driving too fast.<p>

Such a powerful mutant could be used in a battle with Shaw, but if the mutant was on the Shaw's side, they had to beat him before the final battle begins. Charles wasn't sure if he should go alone, Erik would be so angry if he'd known about it, but Charles couldn't leave young mutants all alone.

He started to feel the mutant's power even without opening his mind. It was insane.

Charles stopped, recognizing this place from his memory. Before he made one step, he heard the mutant coming to him.

"I'm Charles-"

"Xavier, you don't want to hurt me and you're coming in peace."

"Are you a telepath too?"

Charles saw a man in rags. He was about fifty years old; his face was tired and looked older than the rest of man's body. The mutant laughed, but his laugh wasn't happy at all.

"You already know that my gift has to be more powerful than yours."

"No, you can be just simply better than me."

"Even you don't believe in it, don't you, Charles? Can I call you Charles? Or you would rather Professor X?"

"What's your power? How do you know all these stuff?"

"I know everything about you. I know more about you than you, my friend. I know that you had sex with Erik and I know that you'd have sex with him today if you hadn't come to me."

Charles shuddered, looking at the mutant and starting to be scared.

"I'm Ewan. You don't need to know my surname. I can see the future and past. Past and future. I can see how your future is changing, because you came to me."

"Why my future is changing?" asked Charles, having a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Because I'm going to kill you. You have to know, that I'm not proud of it. Not at all. I'm not a killer. But I have seen your future. It's tangled very close with your friend, Erik. And that's why I'm worried. I don't like your role in Erik's future."

"What was I going to do?"

Ewan smiled.

"I like your approach. That's why I'm not proud of what I'm going to do. You and Erik are close friends now. I believe that you love him. But he loves you more and you're too blind to see it."

Charles couldn't say a word. He just stared at Ewan, imbibing every sentence that he said. It was incredible, listening to your own future.

"A lot of people will die, because of you two. Humans and mutants. And at the end, you both will die. Upset and angry. You will hate Erik, or how he'll call himself, Magneto, because you will believe that he became a monster just like Shaw. But he made a decision long time ago, long time ago then. Now it was yesterday. He made that decision sitting in your car, crying and begging you for forgiveness. Because he loves you so much."

Charles felt tears on his cheeks.

"But you won't forgive him. I'm not blaming you. You both have strong opinions. You care more about mutants; Erik cares more about you. But he also believes so strong in his opinions that he can't stay on your side and let humans burn the world. Especially, burn you, Charles."

"That's why you're going to kill me? Because you believe in Erik's opinion?" asked Charles, trying to calm his voice.

"Oh, weren't you listening to me? I'm gonna kill you, because I don't let Erik kill himself for you. Because I see the other future. It's really rare, seeing two futures for one man. One of you will sacrifice himself. To stop the war. And it won't be you, Charles. If I let Erik die for you, humans will kill mutants. And I can't let you convict us to rot in jail. Because they will catch us. Even in your little stupid school."

"So you're saying that I'm wrong?"

"I'm saying that Erik will die for you wrong opinions."

"What if I die for him?"

"Mutants will take control over the world."

But Ewan didn't say that Erik will be so upset that he'll commit a suicide. Charles raised his eyebrow.

"I guess you can see the future which is far away from us?"

"Yes."

"So you couldn't predict that I will read your mind and say that Erik will kill himself after my death, am I wrong?"

Ewan looked quite shocked which, assumed Charles, didn't happen to him often.

"So the future is still the same" continued Charles. "We both die, unhappy and angry. But now you have told me about it and I can change it. So you see also a third option, but you don't like it. Why? What it's your plan here? Because if you kill me... If you kill me, Erik will commit suicide."

Charles looked at Ewan.

"You don't care about Erik! You want us to be dead! You work for Shaw!"

But Ewan laughed with that unhappy laugh.

"No, my friend."

Charles started to think that Ewan uses "my friend" only because he knows that Charles likes this phrase.

"He will come here to see your dead body. He will want to have his revenge."

"And then you will kill him?"

"Oh Charles! I said that I'm not a killer. You noticed that I'm stronger than any mutants, right?" Ewan didn't wait for Charles' response. "I have another, useful power. It's somehow similar to your gift. If you weren't so lazy, maybe you could control other minds just like I can. So when Erik comes here, I'll make him believe that he hates you. He won't bother your death and with me he fulfill your destiny. I'm sorry that it has to end like this, Charles."

"I know everything now. Why can't you let me come back to change our future?"

"Will you let Erik to take over the world? Can you watch how mutants kill humans? Because in future I have seen, you couldn't. Even when Erik begged you to stop the war. You couldn't accept killing. You still can't."

Charles didn't answer. No, he couldn't just stand and watch. He couldn't believe in Erik's opinions. They didn't believe in the same thing, just like Erik said, was he sure that they're on the same sides? No, he wasn't sure. Ewan said that his opinions are wrong; that he had seen humans killing and experimenting on mutants. But he didn't say what mutants will do with humans. Will they kill them all? Charles believed in peace. But Ewan said that peace doesn't exist. What if he's right?

"It's time, my friend." Said Ewan, gently touching Charles' arm.

Charles screamed, feeling Ewan's presence in his mind. Huge pain surrounded Charles, slowly killing him from inside. Charles fallen on the knees, trying to stop screaming and say something, but he couldn't. He was going insane, pain was too big; he just wanted to die. Some random memories appeared; he with Raven; he kissing some girl, but he never liked it; he with Erik, playing chess; kissing Erik; Erik…

"Erik" thought Charles or maybe said, Charles didn't know exactly, but he heard laugh, was he laughing so hard? Who was screaming? Was it he?

"Please, just let me die" begged Charles, but he didn't really want to say it, he just did it, like someone was saying it for him, but with his mouth.

"Erik."

Pain. Scream. You can just scream. Don't stop screaming. Why are you laughing? Everything hurts you, you shouldn't laugh! But he does and he can't help it, everything is green or maybe it's black.

"Erik."

Ewan is gone. But you can't think, because of pain. Pain is everywhere. He just wanted to be dead already. Why can't he be dead? His legs are burning. Haha, that's funny!

"Erik."

Charles screamed, someone is touching him; someone is cutting off his arms. Why? Why can't he be dead?

"Erik."

Someone answered, but Charles can't understand him. Fire is everywhere. His mind is on fire. Oh gosh, how it hurts. He is all wet. Is it his blood? His hand is red. Does he still have hands? Where is his body?

Everything went black again.

Can I die now?, he thought and smiled, feeling that now everything will be alright, no pain, no fire, only silence.

And Charles died.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Erik was talking to Raven when he felt Charles. He smiled, thinking about other night. Raven was saying something about cure for her, but he really didn't care. He felt her attraction to him and it gave him advantage, which he willingly took.

Charles was sending him weird pictures; they on the bed; he biting Charles gently on the neck; Charles moaning under him-

Erik shook his head. Don't think about it, he warned himself and feeling that he's already hard. Charles, tonight you're going to regret this, he thought, trying to send it to Charles, but he had no clue how.

Suddenly he felt Charles' jealous. Erik raised eyebrow, trying to hide smile. He didn't know that Charles is so possessive.

He was about to hug Raven and keep her very close to himself, but Charles' mind disappeared.

"What-" he started, but Raven looked at him with a surprise look.

"Mmm, nothing" murmured. "Can you look after kids? I need to… do something."

"I thought you're going to train us today".

"That was the plan, but you're great and I need to do something so you will have charge while I won't be here, okay?"

Raven smiled, answering just like he thought she'd.

* * *

><p>Erik didn't know where should he look for Charles, but it couldn't stop him. He knew Charles very well; he knew that Charles had his little secret place in the left hallway. One day he followed Charles; when he was bored he stalked Charles very often. It was some kind of his hobby.<p>

But when he opened the hidden doors, Charles was already gone. He couldn't say if he was even there, but he had feeling that Charles wants to hide something from him.

And it wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Erik searched whole castle, but Charles wasn't here and his car was gone.<p>

Charles, you moron, where did you go, thought Erik, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't. Something was very wrong.

And then he heard Charles' scream in his mind, his agony, and his helpless. Erik had seen a glade in the forest, full of blood; Charles' blood. And a men, standing near Charles, smiling, triumphing.

"Erik" he heard, Charles calling him over and over again, and Erik screamed, or maybe it was Charles screaming?

* * *

><p>Erik was never scared that much like this day. He found Charles, but he felt that Charles's almost dead and he couldn't help it, so he turned around and looked at the other men.<p>

"You" he said, his voice was shaking, his cheeks were wet and eyes red, but he didn't care, he wanted to kill, kill the men who took Charles away from him, who hurt Charles, who made Charles scream so loud.

But there was no metal.

The men smiled and said something, but Erik didn't listen, he closed his eyes, trying to forget for a moment about everything, he felt power surrounding him and men's mind, trying to make him believe that he hates Charles, and Erik wanted to laugh, because it was ridiculous, no, he would never hate Charles, but that men didn't know about it, he thought that Erik believed him, and that's good, because thanks to men's stupidity Erik had more time to concentrate.

And he did it; Erik made a magnetic field. He'd seen fear in men's eyes and men screamed, but screaming couldn't help him, just like it didn't help Charles, and men died.

Erik came to Charles and he fell next to his friend and he just cried, because it was all he could do.

* * *

><p>Charles didn't die that time; he just lost consciousness. And when Erik heard Charles' heart beating, he'd taken him to the castle and hadn't left him and his bed for three days. After three days Charles woke up.<p>

Kids were worried, especially Raven, but Erik hadn't let anyone come to Charles' room; he was too scared that they could scream or cry or just make a mess, and Charles needed peace and silence.

"I thought he said that Charles needs silence" said Havok, looking at Raven.

They were standing near Charles' room from which they heard Erik's loud voice, saying something about Charles being a completely moron.

"Guys, I'm worried about Charles too, but he is safe now with Er-" Moira stopped, listening to Erik's screams. "What are they doing there?"

"I think Erik is angry at Charles" said Banshee.

"Tell me about it" snorted Raven.

"He's absolutely right! But I think Erik isn't the right person who should be yelling at Charles…"

"And what, would you be better?" asked Raven. "Have I mentioned you that few days ago I found Erik in Charles' bed? _Hugging_ each other?"

Moira raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, Charles isn't gay. Raven, I know that you're jealous, but Charles has every right to be attracted to me, you don't have to be rude."

Raven started to laugh.

"That… was… funny" she said finally. "Wow. Are you really stupid or just blind? Everyone knows that Charles is attracted to Erik. That's not his fault, that you're attracted to him."

"She has right" said Hank. "Week ago I was talking to professor, but he didn't look at me. He looked at Erik."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" laughed Banshee. "Erik's ass!"

"You all are ridiculous" said Moira, walking away.

* * *

><p>"My ears hurt…"<p>

Erik looked at Charles, who was lying on the bed, keeping his eyes close and hard breathing. His friend was pale and looked very bad, which made him even angrier.

"Oh really? I'm surprised, why would anything hurt you? It's not like you almost died!"

"Can you please stop it…"

"No I can't! How could you do this to me? I thought you're dead, Charles! Dead!" Erik felt that he's going to cry again, so he turned back.

"I said that I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry that you were almost dead? OH HOW THOUGHTFUL."

"What can I say more? That I was stupid? Yes, I was! But I didn't know that I'd find a mutant who is planning to kill me! He was… well…"

"What? What did he want from you? Did he work for Shaw?"

"I… I… I don't remember" said Charles.

For the first time his mind was against him. Whenever Charles tried to think about his conversation with… he didn't remember man's name, memories flew away and blurred. It frightened Charles more than anything, because his mind was everything he had.

Erik sat near Charles, feeling friend's pain and fear. He gently kissed Charles, pressing his hips to Charles'. Charles moaned.

"I want you… now."

Erik laughed quietly.

"Kids are listening."

"We have kids? What kids? Oh. Wait. Raven?" Charles finally understood, blushing.

"I hope you remember others. But we can always kick them out."

"Erik, that wasn't nice." Said Charles, trying to hide smile.

"But funny!"

"If you say s-"

"ERIK STOP MOLESTING CHARLES AND LET US IN" shouted Raven, banging on the door.

"Sorry Raven, can't, I'm working!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Erik!" scolded Charles.

But Erik just casually sat on his friend, undressing Charles and kissing his chest, making Charles blush again.

"Erik" moaned Charles.

"You were saying what?" asked Erik, slowly unzipping Charles' pants.

"Don't… we can't… they're out there… they can hear us…" gasped Charles. "Get off me."

"Is this really what you want?"

"No, but-"

"So stop talking."

* * *

><p>Erik was in the bathroom, while kids surrounded Charles, shouting over each other. Raven was talking something crazy about Moira (I WISH YOU COULD SEE HER, THAT WAS HILARIOUS, OH CHARLES, YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HER OTHERWISE SHE WILL RAPE YOU); Banshee was just hysterically laughing; Hank was considering making a machine, which could help Charles to find his lost memories (you know professor, they couldn't just disappear, I bet it's something related to psychology, which I fortunately studied when I was ten…) and Alex… Alex wasn't there.<p>

"I'm sorry, but where is Alex?"

"Oh, he's still training."

"Alone?"

"And when Erik was with you in the forest, we weren't alone?" asked Raven, sitting on the bed, gently combing Charles' hair.

"First, Raven, don't touch my hair-"

"Oh gosh, what is this obsession with your hair? I bet Erik can touch your hair whenever he wants!" complained Raven.

"No, I can't either. Once he even said that I'm going to make him bald one day" said Erik, coming out of the bathroom.

"Erik, can you put some clothes on? Please?" said embarrassed Charles, trying to avoid looking at his friend, who had only a towel on his hips.

"Why, am I distracting you?"

Raven laughed, coming closer to Erik.

"Are you sure that you're gay?" she asked, sending Charles a smile.

"Stop it right now. No one is gay, you all need to leave, Raven stop flirting with everyone, Erik stop being almost naked, do I have to remember you that I'm the one who isn't feeling well?"

"I thought you're attracted to Hank" said Banshee to Raven.

"You know that I'm here, right?" asked Hank, blushing.

Erik sat on the bed, observing them.

"Did you have to adopt such an annoying kids? Couldn't you pick some nice, quite ones?"

"I think I need vacations."

"Ohhh, did I hear vacations? Charles, do you remember that time when we were on the beach with nanny?"

"Nanny?" asked Erik, raising an eyebrow. "I have to admit that your childhood was appallingly difficult."

"When I said vacations, I meant nice, quite place with a good book and without any of you, including Erik."

"Should I start crying now?"

Charles looked at Erik.

"Can you be nice at least for few minutes?"

"I think they're starting fighting again" whispered Raven.

"You were the one who didn't include me in your vacations!"

"We should save ourselves" said quietly Banshee.

"Because you made a mean comment about my childhood!"

"That's a pretty good idea" agreed Hank.

"It was a _joke_!"

"But a mean one!"

"Charles, please, don't act like a kid!"

Charles looked around.

"Speaking of kids, where are ours?"


End file.
